The Special Rose
by NatasJa92
Summary: Hiroki thinks of his favorite person. Hiroki pov. This is my first Junjou fic and also my first song fic. Song: SEAL - Kiss from a Rose


This is my first Junjou fic and also my first song fic. So I hope it came out right ^^

_There used to be a graying tower alone on the sea  
You became the light on the dark side of me  
Love remained a drug that's the high and not the pill  
_

I always wondered why you like me. Well, I could better say, love me. From the first day we met you were all over me. You helped me to overcome the heartbreak that was something that I couldn't overcome myself. You let me see that there is another side of me. A side that isn't dark. The side that you love, even more then the rest of me. Maybe because you were the one who brought out the light in me. You made me addicted to you. I still wonder how you can't see that. Everyday it seems like I need even more of you. But I already know that I have all of you. So why is it that I want even more?

_But did you know  
That when it snows  
My eyes become large and  
The light that you shine can be seen  
_

Do you know that sometimes I look at you and wonder how it would be without you here by my side? When you are beside me I feel more alive then I have ever felt in my whole life.

When it snows and we go out, I just want to look at you. I love to see you happy. You are always so beautiful when you walk through the snow and look up to the moon. Then I remember again that you are the one who brought out the good side in me. Maybe you are the only good thing about me.

_Baby, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray  
Ooh, the more I get of you, stranger it feels, yeah  
Now that your rose is in bloom  
A light hits the gloom on the gray_

Sometimes I wonder how it comes that it makes me so happy to be with you. All I need is you to be happy. I can't compare you to anything. You really are the only light in my life. Sometimes it hurts me to know that I can't live without you. Because I don't know if you feel the same way.

_  
There is so much a man can tell you  
So much he can say  
You remain my power, my pleasure, my pain_

There is a lot that I can tell you. Probably every person on this planet can say those things. But when I talk about it to you, I feel like I am the only who can say it to you. And every time I have to do something I hate or when I don't feel like doing the things I am supposed to do I see your smile. Then I realize again that I can do everything even through I don't like it. Because you are by my side. And that's all I need._  
_

_  
Baby, to me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny  
Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby?  
_

The more time I spend with you the more I realize that I can't live without you. And it's getting worse everyday. I need you so much that it hurts. It hurts when we are not together. Is that a good thing or a bad thing? Is it healthy for a person to feel like this? But right now I really don't care about that.

_  
But did you know  
That when it snows  
My eyes become large and  
The light that you shine can be seen  
_

When I am together with you, I enjoy every moment. No, that's wrong. I enjoy every second of it. I just can't get enough of it, of you. And every time we are outside I enjoy the feeling of happiness. The feeling that I can be a good person. And this feeling gets only stronger when you are with me.

_  
Baby, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray  
Ooh, the more I get of you, stranger it feels, yeah  
Now that your rose is in bloom  
A light hits the gloom on the gray  
_

Every kiss we share is important to me. Because sometimes I wonder how long it will last before you see me for who I really am. Even through I am not sure anymore what I am right now. Every morning when I wake up with you next to me I know it will be a good day. Because of you I learn to enjoy things I wouldn't have enjoyed before we met. I can't help but wonder how my life would have been if you weren't beside me everyday. Your smile is one of the first things I see every morning. And every morning I know I won't be that person who isn't me anymore. A person who hadn't had a light in his life, like I have now. You really are my light.

_There is so much a man can tell you  
So much he can say_

_You remain my power, my pleasure, my pain_

_To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny, yeah  
Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby._

_But did you know  
That when it snows  
My eyes become large and  
The light that you shine can be seen_

Every moment we spend apart from each other feels cold. I want those moments to disappear soon. Sometimes I just can't let you go, knowing that I will feel very alone when you aren't there. But I always let you go. Because I know that I can't keep you back. You are younger then me. You can still learn a lot. You just started the beginning of your life. While I am much further and I have experienced a lot in the years that I was still in school. So I know what you are missing. So I can't hold you back more then I already do.

The only thing I can do is waiting. Wait for you to come home and see your smile again. Then I know you are the light that I need to keep on living. You are the only one who can make me feel this way. Also you are the first one who I got these feelings for. And I will cherish these feelings like my own life. Because someday this all can be over. But then I will still know how I felt about you. I also know that I will only have these feelings for you and no one else. You have me caught in your light without ever planning on letting me go.

_  
Baby, I might compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray  
Ooh, the more I get of you, stranger it feels, yeah  
Now that your rose is in bloom  
A light hits the gloom on the gray  
_

Every time you come home will be there waiting for you. But there are also times when you are home early. It's something I enjoy a lot. And every time I hope that you are there, waiting for me to come home instead of me waiting for you. I know I hope for too much. But every time I think you won't be there to welcome me home you surprise me again. And at such a moment when I say 'I'm home' and I hear your voice welcoming me home, I feel like the happiest person alive. Even through I won't say that to you. I know you know how I feel about it. Because I also know that it makes you happy to welcome me home.

I enjoy the feeling of feeling happy but sometimes I wonder if it is alright for me to feel this way. I know I have hurt you some time ago. But you hurt me even more by going away for a really long time without telling me anything. You just disappeared one day. Right then I thought I messed it up with you. But then after a really long time you let me know that you would be back within a few days. It made my heart hurt to know you would be back again. Because then I would have to face you again while feeling hurt. But at the same time I didn't want anything else. Because I know I needed you. I still need you, more then anything. That is why I decided to welcome you home no matter how hurt I felt about what you had done. All that mattered was that you were finally home again.

_  
I've been kissed from a rose on the gray  
Ooh, the stranger it feels, yeah  
Now that your rose is in bloom  
A light hits the gloom on the gray  
_

I still remember the day we had our first kiss like yesterday. First I thought not much of it. But after I realized how much you mean to me I decided that that day was very important. So I stored that memory of our first kiss somewhere deep inside my heart where only I could come. I would never allow someone to ruin that memory for me. Although you made that memory with me I won't even allow you to ruin it. Well, I doubt you could do that. Because I know you would never do such a thing.

But still I won't let you because I am still afraid that one day you will leave me. Maybe someday you will have enough of me and you will finally see the dark side of me. But maybe you won't see that side of me. Maybe you will continue the way you are right now. I hope you do, because I wouldn't know what to do if you were to leave me.

_  
I've been kissed from a rose  
I've been kissed from a rose_

_Now that your rose is in bloom,  
A light hits the gloom on the grey_

It's true. Definitely. My first real kiss is stolen from me by a rose. And not just any rose. But the one who is the most beautiful of all. The one who I wouldn't trade for anything else in this entire world. So I will try to make him as happy as I can. But somehow I know deep inside that I don't even have to try. Because he will be happy anyways. He will be happy just to be with me. That's all he needs, well that is what he keeps saying. Maybe one day this will change. But for now I will enjoy it as much as I can.

He is the light in my life, but at the same time I am the light in his life.

The End

So what did you think of it? I hope you liked it ^w^


End file.
